


愛情狩りをする

by Cindy_Wen_811



Category: KP 亀山
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wen_811/pseuds/Cindy_Wen_811





	愛情狩りをする

ABO設定，年齡操作  
黑道小頭目 x 家道中落的落跑少爺

荒川區，下町街道，夜。

「下次再讓我抓到你在這裡賣貨可別怪我不客氣！！！」亀梨氣勢十足地吼著，跟在旁邊的幾個新進組織的毛頭小子也跟著發出類似恐嚇的聲響。  
手持大麻的瘦弱青年連滾帶爬地順著潮濕狹窄的小巷狂奔，仿佛後面有鬼在追趕似地。

亀梨嗤笑了一聲，將繳獲的大麻交給旁邊一個染著紫色頭髮的男子「處理掉。」  
紫髮男子一臉開心地接過，和另兩人對視之後，又小心翼翼地看著亀梨「老大，處理掉太可惜了吧…不如讓我們幾個分……」  
『啪！』亀梨轉頭就給了他頭上來了一記爆栗「你們敢碰一下毒品試試？手指嫌多，不想要了？我說過什麼？早上才TM喊過口號，現在就給老子忘了？」  
「對不起，對不起！！！我現在就去處理掉！！！保證不碰毒品！！！」紫毛頭也不敢抬地道歉，剛才和他對視的幾個也一樣惶恐地鞠躬。

「嘖…」亀梨煩躁地咋舌，對著唯一一個還站在一旁的光頭說「印度來的那批抑制劑怎麼樣了？效果沒問題吧？夜總會裡面Omega香水賣的不錯，你去找金毛再進一批。」  
「好的。」光頭點了點頭。  
亀梨踢了一腳還在不停道歉的幾位「行了行了，快去處理吧！」  
「是！」洪亮地答應聲之後，隨著踢踢踏踏的腳步聲走遠，周圍終於安靜了下來。

亀梨點了一支煙叼在嘴角，緩步走在凌晨三點的街道上。  
除了便利店之外，其他的地方都一片漆黑。  
這下町的居民區的路燈一直很爛，整條街只有一個時亮時暗的燈還在堅守崗位。  
不過沒關係，從小就長在這一片的亀梨，就算閉著眼睛也不會走錯路的。  
亀梨盤算著抑制劑的生意，打算找幾個買家問問效果，如果合適的話，就再進一批貨，這種生意需求龐大且穩定，只要質量沒有硬傷便好。

哐啷啷……  
前面不遠處的便利店門口有一個人影跌跌撞撞地摔在地上。  
『該不是來鬧事的吧？』亀梨擰著眉快步往前走著，不多久，店家又出來了一個人。  
「怎麼了？」亀梨一走進便發現了不尋常，信息素的味道正一股股地從躺在地上的那個人身上散發出來，甜膩的味道讓人喉頭乾渴。  
越南裔的店家當然知道亀梨的身份，緊張地陳述著情況「先生，這…這個人是不是喝醉了？他把店裡翻得亂七八糟…」  
摔在地上的人穿著髒兮兮的白色西服，意識已經開始模糊不清了。  
「這裡沒事了，你回去整理店鋪吧，有什麼損失告訴我。」亀梨將地上的人扶起來，對店家交待到。  
「好的，好的！謝謝先生！！！謝謝先生！！！」店家千恩萬謝地進去了。

「喂，你還能自己走嗎？」亀梨搖了搖倚在自己身上的軀體。  
「抑制劑，給我抑制劑！！！」男子緊緊地皺著眉，不停地低語。  
這個鐘數要到哪裡去搞抑制劑？雖然亀梨的住處是印度產抑制劑的存貨，但這種便宜貨的效果還沒有得到證實，貿然用在已經臨界的Omega身上不知道會不會有什麼嚴重的後果……  
亀梨並不想冒險，畢竟從這位先生的衣著來看，他並不是像是出生在普通人家。  
「快給我抑制劑！！！！快一點啊！！！」男子不停地扭動著，年輕漂亮的面龐因為臨界的關係，變得嬌艷欲滴，仿若一朵沾著露水的戴安娜玫瑰。  
亀梨拉著他的手臂搭在自己肩膀，另一隻手牢牢地固定住他的腰部，拉長了語調「沒有抑制劑的話，有Alpha也是一樣的吧？」  
那位先生估計是沒能聽清楚亀梨的話，仍在不斷地囈語著「抑制劑，快一點…」

Omega的信息素對亀梨來說是一種折磨。  
雖說佔有一個陌生的Omega是很輕而易舉的事，在亀梨剛分化不久的時候經常這麼幹，可是他現在並不想要和眼前這位小美人有什麼瓜葛。  
畢竟想要紓解慾望的話，有的是地方，何必給自己找麻煩。

走過四條窄巷，來到一個鐵皮倉庫前。  
亀梨熟練地用鑰匙打開了算得上繁重的門鎖，進門有一個自動感應的燈，照亮著倉庫內的空間。  
倉庫有差不多3個籃球場這麼大，是用產權不明的荒地改建的，一時半會不會有人來動這塊地的主意，於是被亀梨所在的組織收過來做了倉庫，亀梨本人就住在這裡。  
倉庫的盡頭是一個用木板和榻榻米搭建的半開敞式房間，洗浴和煮食是利用房間和倉庫的邊角搭建的。  
與倉庫的格擋，則是鐵皮做的下拉門。  
一般情況下，亀梨是不拉門的，只有冬天很冷的時候，或者…諸如現在這種特殊狀況。

把已經癱軟的人兒放倒在榻榻米上，亀梨關上了拉門，脫下因為情熱而汗濕的上衣。  
原本想要找一找當初對比印度抑制劑藥粉的國產抑制劑膠囊，但翻來翻去都找不到。  
下體的亢奮還在持續著，亀梨打算先洗個澡，殺一殺不斷堆積的熱力。  
春末的氣溫還不算太熱，直接用冷水倒挺爽快，快速地沐浴完畢，感覺終於好些了。  
圍著浴巾從浴室出來的亀梨，被一股更為濃烈的信息素騷擾，才剛平息的慾望，再一次翻騰了起來。  
「嘖，麻煩死了。」亀梨顧不得那麼多了，他拿了兩粒印度產抑制劑給對方吃了下去。  
幾分鐘之後，不知道是因為藥物作用讓他清醒還是別的什麼緣故，Omega半撐起身子，將自己脫得只剩一條內褲。  
淺灰色的內褲已經被染成了深灰色，濕粘的體液將腿根處弄得一片狼藉。  
他不停地深呼吸，雙眼迷蒙地看著亀梨「你給我吃了什麼？」  
「低配版抑制劑。」亀梨笑了笑，在自己的床邊坐下，欣賞著眼前這具美妙的酮體。

小麥色的肌膚非常細膩，個頭或許比自己還高上那麼一點兒。  
肌肉纖細卻有線條，介於少年與青年之間的感覺。  
看得出平時有在鍛煉，這個水平在Omega類別裡面已經算是很好的了。

亀梨不由得舔了舔嘴唇，『要做』的原始衝動和『不要做』的理性思考在腦海裡打架，勝負未分。  
Omega往他這邊爬了過來，沾滿汗水的臉就在浴巾旁邊，臉頰被情慾燒得通紅。  
「你是Alpha吧？」Omega將臉放在亀梨的膝蓋，燙熱的感覺隔著浴巾直接燒了過來。  
「你說呢？」亀梨捏著他的下巴，『要做』的天平開始傾斜。  
Omega艱難地吞了吞口水「做的話，可不可以答應我一個條件？」  
「你覺得你有什麼籌碼來跟我談條件呢？」亀梨的手指從Omega的嘴唇滑到頸側，順著微微凸起的大動脈撫摸到肩膀。  
「我只要臨時標記。可以的話，就讓你做到滿意為止。」Omega維持著僅有的清醒，認真地說。  
「既然要做的話，至少要告訴我名字吧？我叫亀梨和也，你可以叫我Kame。」亀梨伸手將他額前的髮撩了起來，Omega抬起臉來「Tomo，你可以叫我Tomo。」

「成交。」亀梨一臉平常地揭開浴巾，那亢奮的器官立即彈了出來「那麼，Tomo…先給我口一個吧。」  
只是稍微地猶豫了一下，便張嘴含住了那怒張的性器。  
「嘶…」被牙齒蹭到的感覺並不好，那毫無章法的吞吐完全無法紓解躁動。  
「以前沒被別人口過嗎？」亀梨啞著嗓子問道。  
山下並不答話，越發認真地舔弄著，儘管已經很努力地吃了進去，卻差得遠。  
亀梨半扯著他的頭髮站了起來，幾乎是命令的口吻「張大嘴，把牙齒收起來。」  
幾乎是在調整的同時，硬熱的性器便一下子衝到喉嚨，生理淚水瞬間濡濕了眼眶。  
「唔……」在喉間的挺動令山下感到非常難受，雖然前列腺液舒緩了部分發情的反應，卻仍舊很辛苦。

「算了，還是直接來吧。」亀梨把性器撤出，山下幾乎是癱軟在地上，猛烈地咳嗽。  
還沒來得及反應，身體便被甩在床上，內褲不知道什麼時候被扯了下來，接著便被那裹挾著唾液的肉棒抵住，還沒來得及慌亂，Alpha粗壯的器官便釘入了身體。  
「嗬啊……」濕淋淋的嫩肉被層層推開，脹痛的感覺和快感交織，整個人都顫抖著。  
『爽爆了。』亀梨終於發現這是山下的第一次，儘管他的太陽穴已經在突突地跳動，但仍努力等著身下人兒的適應。  
「疼嗎？」亀梨的忍耐已經逼近極限。  
山下搖了搖頭。  
那燙熱的器官終於開始了動作，又快又狠地撞擊著……  
小穴不斷噴湧出體液，方便Alpha進入更深處。

「啊…啊哈…好舒服……」山下背對著亀梨，忘情地呻吟著。  
亀梨這是第一次和從未有過經驗的Omega做，不知是心裡還是身體的原因，這場性事的快感超過以往任何一次，他好幾次都想直接衝入生殖腔進行標記，但……第一次被進入生殖腔是會很疼的，即便亀梨是個Alpha也有這種常識。

亀梨將山下翻了過來，頭頂明晃晃的燈光似乎加強了他的恥感，身體明顯地緊繃了起來。  
甬道的緊縮給亀梨帶來了極致的快感，慾望越來越難以壓抑。  
亀梨將山下的雙腿架在肩膀，加快了抽送的速度和力度。  
「啊~好舒服！那裡…哈啊！還要……」山下用手臂遮著眼睛，卻無法忍耐地吟喑著。  
汗水和體液將床單弄得濕漉漉的，亀梨將身體壓向山下，從牙縫裡蹦出警告「要標記了，會有點疼，你忍一忍。」  
山下一把扯過旁邊的被單，咬在嘴裡，脖頸因為生殖口的刺激繃得直直的。  
「要來了。」亀梨將山下死死地壓在床上，一舉破開了生殖腔的入口。  
身下的人兒猛地顫抖了一下，手指將亀梨的肩膀捏得發疼。  
密集的進入及抽出，生殖腔入口的緊縮終於被開啟。下一刻，濃稠的精液便噴射在腔壁上，Alpha性器的頭部隨之開始漲大，成結……  
「啊！好疼…」山下因為無法呼吸將一直咬著的被單扯開，劇烈的疼痛令他帶著鼻音地低喊「好疼！！快出來……好疼啊……」  
亀梨仍死死地壓著他「現在出來會撕裂的，笨蛋。」  
山下咬著指節，低低地啜泣著，疼痛令他感到無助，卻又不知如何是好。  
「放鬆一點，等射精結束之後就可以出來了。」亀梨也放鬆了掐著他的力氣，伸手將人兒抱在懷裡，張口用牙齒劃開了早已經變得透明的腺體，注入信息素，完成了臨時標記。  
這樣感覺好多了，山下感激地看了亀梨一眼，脫力地睡了過去。  
約莫五分鐘的樣子，亀梨終於能順利地從山下的身體裡出來了。  
初嘗性事的穴口紅腫不堪，Omega的體液混合著精液和血絲，徐徐地從穴口流出，在身下形成了一個小窪。  
「第一次的經歷和愛情毫無關聯呢，真可憐。」亀梨的心裡不由得生出些憐愛之情。卻也不知道為什麼這麼漂亮的Omega居然會淪落到要和一個陌生人發生關係的地步。  
亀梨站起身，拿起被丟在一旁的白西裝翻了翻，內袋上繡著一個姓氏：山下。  
褲子口袋裡面除了幾張散鈔之外，再無其他。  
『這是，離家出走了嗎……』

亀梨第二天醒來的時候，山下已經不見了。  
「啊嘞，居然會自己開門，挺機靈的嘛……」  
覆盆子味道的信息素還彌散在空氣中，亀梨咋了咋嘴，對昨夜那一場旖旎的性事意猶未盡。  
沖了個澡，亀梨帶著需要換洗的床單出了門，在洗衣店打了個轉之後，直接去堂口樓下的咖啡吃早餐。

上樓之後，昨夜的幾個兄弟都已經到了。大家的表情有些凝重，一副欲言又止的樣子。  
「怎麼了？」亀梨叼著煙，半躺在他的旋轉座椅上「有話快說。」  
「那個，剛才青禾堂的西門來過了……」紫毛剛說了一半，亀梨就知道了下文。  
「切，又想讓我賣大麻？組織現在是怎麼了？我們的供可都是按月足額交的。要賣什麼，不賣什麼，管的也太寬了吧？」亀梨啐了一口。  
光頭上前一步「我聽說總堂那邊進了一大批貨，最近條子追得緊，想讓弟兄們盡快將貨散出去。」  
「又是副理事搞的鬼吧？他成天就喜歡搞些歪門邪道。」亀梨嘴上這麼說著，心裡卻在盤算到底應該怎麼把這件事拒絕了。他在這一片長大，進入黑道也是當初不得已的選擇，但如果要讓他在養育自己的土地上禍害別人，那是絕對不可能的。

這件事，在亀梨接管荒川區的時候，曾經向堂主表明過自己的想法，堂主答應說只要能按月足額上供，不會管他到底要怎麼做。  
所以亀梨才在原本傳統的收管理費及酒水抽成基礎上，增加了Omega香水的生意，之後還打算再推廣印度版抑制劑的生意……

亀梨不停地在房間裡走來走去，自己直接去總堂是不現實的，要讓堂主站在他這邊的話，肯定會被對方順勢在上供的金額上加碼……  
可印度版抑制劑的販售只是剛剛開始，效果也不太確定，萬一不能實現當初的預想，現在貿然給自己增加上供金額顯然是自尋死路。

「老大……」大家見亀梨不發一語，不由得更加緊張。  
亀梨狠狠地吸了一口香煙「這個月的供先給我準備好，Omega香水的生意，你們可得給我盯緊一點，順便看看有沒有什麼其他的渠道可以銷售，給那些採購準備點禮金，跟他們說賣得多的還有額外的獎金！」  
可這樣的話，分到手中的錢不是更少了嗎？就算短時間可以湊一筆，但長期下去肯定是虧錢的啊！老大這是怎麼了？  
大家心裡這麼想，卻又不敢說出口，只得應下了差事，趕緊去辦了。

「喂！」亀梨大聲呵止了準備出門的大家「我再說一遍，想要賣毒品，別在我的地界上。如果給我發現了，你們的一雙小指就別想要了。聽懂了嗎？」  
「知道了！」大家齊聲答道。

亀梨的安排得當，在江戶川區和足立區也擴展了Omega香水的生意，雖然每件貨的利潤降低了，但總數上升，收入比之前還是要好些。  
只是這筆錢還沒在口袋裡焐熱，便被交給了上一級的堂主。  
比亀梨預想的好一點，堂主並沒有趁火打劫讓亀梨增加每月的上供金額，只是在這當月把錢翻了一倍。  
不過，這多出的錢是進了誰的荷包可就不一定了。亀梨心知肚明，卻並不想知道得更多，他只想守住不販售毒品的這條底線，至於其他，管不了太多了。

一週之後的夜裡，是例行收管理費的日子。  
通常都能順利進行的收費卻在Night吧出了問題。  
老闆年歲大了，身體不算好，店子總是開開關關，經營狀況不確定，自然沒什麼熟客。  
店租和管理費加起來，讓他有些吃不消了。

「你這樣讓我們很為難啊…」亀梨坐在吧檯，有一口每一口地喝著馬天尼「總不能讓我們為你這一家店開綠燈吧？這可沒法和其他人交待呢，你說呢？」  
「實在抱歉…我也一直想找一個人在日間經營咖啡廳來著，告示也貼了，可沒人來。」老闆一邊喘一邊說「你們知道我的，我這人沒什麼特長，只會調酒，這生意白天做不了的，哪有人在大白天來喝酒呢，您說是吧？」  
「只是講幾個道理就能有錢來倒好了。」亀梨將杯中的馬天尼一乾而淨「這樣吧，我們也幫你看看有沒有人願意幫你接一下白天的生意。管理費就先緩兩天。」  
「謝謝，謝謝！！！真的太感謝了！」店家就差沒有跪下了。  
亀梨走到門口，背對著店家又說了一句「不過，這事如果一周之內沒辦法解決的話，這店你可就別想再開了。我們又不是做慈善的，堂口的兄弟們都得吃飯啊。」  
「是是是，我一定盡力，一定盡力！」店家頻頻鞠躬，亀梨他們也出了門口。

一群人順著街道往下一家走，還有四家就能將管理費收完了。  
亀梨遠遠地看見便利店門口站著一個人，憑著空氣中那極淡的信息素分辨出那個人影肯定是前段時間和他春宵一度的Tomo。  
『連真命都不願意說的傢伙，怎麼又出現了。』亀梨暗暗高興，順手將手下打發走了，一個人往便利店那邊走去。

果不其然，正是山下。  
「唷！」亀梨對他揚了揚下巴「又來了？找我？」  
「嗯…」山下點了點頭「找你。」  
「什麼事？」亀梨用眼神示意他跟上來，自己則徑直往前走。  
「那個，你…你能借我點錢嗎？」山下倒也直接。  
亀梨轉過頭來看著他「借錢？可以。但我有條件。」  
「什麼條件？」山下有些緊張地後退了一步。  
亀梨笑了笑，上前了一步「你猜？」  
「是…要做嗎？」山下的表情倒是很平靜，平靜到讓人猜不出情緒。  
「雖然我是很好色，但還不至於要強人所難……」亀梨靠在墻壁上「我的條件是，你得告訴我你到底為什麼會離家出走？」  
「欸？你怎麼知道我……」山下愣住了。  
亀梨點了根煙「你的西裝呢？賣掉了？」  
山下瞪大了眼睛看著亀梨，雖然他沒有回答，但答案已經很明顯了。  
亀梨接著說「身份證被扣了吧？打不了工，才來找我借錢？」  
「嗯。」山下點頭認了。  
亀梨拿出錢包，將幾張萬円紙幣遞給了山下「你拿著吧，不用還了。」  
「我如果找到工作會還給你的。你的mail地址，給我一下吧！這樣方便聯絡。」山下從口袋裡拿出紙筆，一本正經地打算記錄。

「你會煮咖啡嗎？做些簡餐什麼的，沒問題吧？」亀梨沉默了一會兒說到。  
山下露出遲疑的神色「嗯…算是會吧。」  
「不如我介紹一個工作給你吧？」  
就這樣，亀梨帶著山下來到Night吧，和店家達成了在白天由山下來經營咖啡和簡餐的協議。  
而亀梨在發現山下居然和公園的流浪者住在一起的時候，將他拉到了自己住的倉庫。

亀梨指著自己那半敞開式的客廳「你就睡在隔壁吧，兄弟們會送一張床過來，這裡的東西你可以隨便用。」  
「我住在這裡不會很不方便嗎…」山下有些猶豫。其實在那天離開之後，雖然發情已經平息，但不知為什麼他總是想起亀梨，大概是Omega對Alpha的生理依賴吧，見不到的話，會莫名地感覺到委屈。  
「你不願意的話，我是不會碰你的。」亀梨看著山下「臨時標記的效用還在嗎？國產抑制劑不便宜吧？如果不嫌棄的話，我這裡有印度產的，你可以試試。」  
「就是，你說的…低配版嗎？」山下還記得當時吃過這個抑制劑之後好像是稍微有一點緩解，只是時間太短，或許是因為自己已經發情，所以效用不太好？  
現在自己沒有那麼多錢去買抑制劑，如果這種藥吃了有用的話，可算是幫了大忙了。  
「嗯。這種藥價格很便宜，在印度的低收入人群裡算是代替了德國產的藥。在日本算是禁藥吧，沒辦法在明面上銷售。已經有些人在用了，效果還在觀察。」亀梨坦白說了「如果你需要的話，可以完全免費。不過你得給我試用反饋。」  
「好。我要吃。」山下一口答應下來。

不多久，就有人在門口喊「老大，我們進來了啊！」  
「進來吧！」亀梨吼了一嗓子。  
大家端著一張單人床，一邊看著山下一邊將床放在了亀梨的客廳。  
「這美人是誰啊？」紫毛一臉賊笑地說。  
亀梨拍了一下他的腦袋「快滾，廢話那麼多。」  
「是是是……」

山下在倉庫住下之後，亀梨反而回來的晚了，有時候是山下準備出門，亀梨才回來睡覺。  
這樣僅僅在每天打一個照面的情況，持續了小半個月。  
其實並不是要躲著山下，是因為在足立和江戶川區賣Omega香水的關係，和另一個堂主發生了些不愉快。  
亀梨有聽到風聲說總堂的副理事打算趁這幾機會教訓一下自己，所以在他們開始行動之前，得做些準備才好。

「你回這裡的時候小心一點，不要被人盯上了。」亀梨在和山下這麼交代過之後，便連續三天都沒有回家。  
終於，三天之後的中午時分，亀梨在午餐時間踏進了Night吧。  
樣子有些狼狽。  
「有什麼吃的嗎？隨便給我來一點。」亀梨捋了捋頭髮，撐在吧檯點了支煙。  
此刻店裡一個客人都沒有，山下先給亀梨倒了杯水「要不我先給你做一杯咖啡吧！」  
「啊，謝謝。」

等山下端了牛肉炒飯出來的時候，亀梨已經趴在桌子上睡著了。  
衣服髒兮兮的，額角全是汗，Alpha的氣味像是被濃縮了一般熏得山下整個人都不好了。  
山下將空調開大了些，又拿了一個循環風扇放在角落，讓空氣對流起來。  
嗡嗡的響聲和涼意讓亀梨醒了過來。  
「啊，好睏……」亀梨搓了搓眼睛，看著眼前的食物「這是什麼？」  
「牛肉炒飯。」山下站在吧檯裡面，和亀梨對著。  
拿起勺子，挖了一大口塞進嘴巴，開始還滿足的表情，突然間變得微妙了起來。  
「怎麼了？」山下有點忐忑。  
亀梨努力地咀嚼著飯粒，許久之後，終於吞了下去。  
他看了山下一眼，又拿起咖啡喝了一口……接著，表情更微妙了。  
在山下的注視下，亀梨終於開口「難吃。炒飯難吃，咖啡難喝…我說，這間店在白天開業之後有顧客來嗎？」  
「呃…有那麼幾個，很少。」山下有些不好意思地說。  
亀梨長長地歎了口氣「一定沒有回頭客吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「嘖，真是個十指不沾陽春水的少爺啊。」亀梨說著，繼續將那『難吃』的牛肉炒飯往嘴裡塞「我說，你幹嘛離家出走啊？找個好人家嫁了不是挺好的嗎？」  
「那是買賣，不是婚姻。」山下悶悶地說。  
亀梨點了點頭，仍舊大口大口地吃著牛肉炒飯，一盤炒飯沒多久就見底了。  
「你不是說難吃嗎？」山下擰著眉。  
「難吃也是食物啊，浪費食物要遭天譴的。」亀梨將最後一點炒飯吃光，打了個飽嗝「再說，我正好也餓了。」  
「咖啡也能做的這麼難喝我也是服了。」亀梨幾乎是一口氣將咖啡全部倒下喉嚨，砸了砸嘴「這樣吧，從今天起，我來教你怎麼做咖啡和簡餐。像你這麼開下去，這家店要完蛋了。」  
「欸？」

亀梨的廚藝雖然沒有特別學過，不過要做個簡餐還是綽綽有餘的。  
「好吃誒！」山下吃了亀梨做的牛肉炒飯，忍不住驚歎到。  
亀梨指了指吧檯的抽屜「那裡有沒有紙筆？我寫幾個料理的做法，你有空的時候做做看吧。至於咖啡…你煮的時間太短…算了，我看還是找個意式機給你吧！那樣比較不容易出錯。」  
山下喝著亀梨煮的咖啡，看著他有些笨拙地趴在吧檯上寫著料理方法，一種暖暖地感覺從心頭升起，一下子將離家出走的心酸給掃空了。  
『黑社會和料理好像也挺配的嘛。』山下的嘴角微微上翹了起來。

這之後，Night吧就變成了亀梨及堂口兄弟們的飯堂。  
亀梨不在的時候，山下經常能聽到大家談論他的事，大家似乎對亀梨非常信任，他雖然是遊走在灰色地帶，但行事卻很講規矩。  
漸漸地，山下對於亀梨會加入黑社會這件事算是知曉了個大概。

原來亀梨的父親很早就過世了，母親將他和哥哥拉扯大。  
哥哥為了早點幫忙母親，高中畢業之後就出來工作了。期間因為工作的關係與一位富商家的女性Omega相識、相戀。可女孩家反對他們在一起，便把女孩關了起來，還不停地幫她物色相親的對象。  
哥哥和其中一個相親者認識，對方知曉了情況之後，便打算幫忙。  
誰知在就要成功的時候，被富商發現，哥哥以死相逼，希望他們能同意他和女孩的婚事。對方自然是沒有同意，哥哥便從那棟很高的建築物上跳了下來。富家女見哥哥跳樓，便也跟著一起跳了。兩人當場死亡。  
富商為了報復，帶了一幫打手到亀梨家教訓他和母親，還砸了東西。  
亀梨和他們起了衝突，互毆之時失手將一個人打死了。  
富商動用人脈，將亀梨送進了監獄，出來之後母親因病去世了，他也被逼的沒辦法正常地打工，不得已才加入了組織。

9月轉眼便到。  
亀梨開了罐啤酒坐在房間吹著風扇，山下也剛剛沐浴出來，沉默地往自己的房間走。  
「喂。」亀梨喊了一聲。  
雖然住了這麼些日子，但像今天這樣亀梨這麼早就回來的狀況還是第一次，山下著實有些緊張「嗯？怎麼了？」  
「我說，學校開學了吧。」亀梨喝著酒，語調平常地說「你打算怎麼辦？大學不打算去了？」  
「你怎麼知道……」  
「我已經都知道了。你的事。」亀梨在第二次見到山下之後就開始了打聽，對山下的事情可算是門清。  
山下沒有接話，只是這麼看著他，仿佛在說『那你倒是說說看啊！』  
亀梨笑了笑「山下智久，明治大學應用經濟學專業，明年畢業。山下家算鐘錶世家，可現在世道不利，遠不如之前了。所以，家裡幫你聯係了一門親事，對象是做互聯網起家的城田，我說的沒錯吧。」  
「我還當你知道多少呢。」山下反倒不以為然起來。  
「而且你本名不叫山下智久吧？你年少的時候，母親帶著你嫁進了山下家，這才開始用了山下智久這個名字，對嗎？」亀梨把酒喝完，捏扁了罐子。  
聽到這裡，山下釋然地笑了笑「真不能小看你的情報能力呢。是啊，我一個外姓人，為什麼要為了山下家把自己給賣了呢？不要，絕對不要。」

「去把身份證補辦了吧，我讓人陪你去，就算沒有親屬的證明也可以辦得到。」亀梨四仰八叉地躺在榻榻米上「大學的課還是去上吧，讀了三年就這樣輟學了不覺得很可惜嗎？學費我來出，就當是你給我印度版抑制劑效果反饋的回禮吧！」  
「欸？可以嗎？」山下當然也覺得不能讀完很遺憾，但他現在連抑制劑都買不起，更別說那高的離譜的學費了。  
「有什麼不可以？我說可以就可以啊！」亀梨的語調拖得長長的。  
「為什麼，要對我這麼好？」  
亀梨一雙眼亮晶晶地，一直盯著山下看「是啊，為什麼呢？」  
「是，想要…做那個嗎？」這麼說的原因一半是因為他在猜亀梨或許想要，另一半也是他自己想要。自從剛見面的那次之後，兩人都沒有做過，雖然有吃抑制劑，但還是無法忽略自己心裡想要與之親密的渴望。  
「嘖~」亀梨鄒著眉「你這人真沒勁。」  
山下沉默地坐在那裡，有些彆扭地「亀梨桑大概有許多個Omega，所以對這種事覺得沒什麼大不了的吧。」  
亀梨一骨碌爬起來「天地良心，我這段時間可真沒碰過任何人。」  
「那你不想要嗎？」山下的眼神閃爍著。  
亀梨走到山下的面前，跪坐下來，身體前傾地看著他「我想啊，一直都想。問題是，你想不想？」  
山下有些遲疑地用嘴唇貼了一下亀梨的。  
下一刻，便被纏綿的舌吻吸吮到全身癱軟，被挑逗的身體不斷釋放出信息素，空氣裡充滿了覆盆子的甜香。  
空蕩的倉庫內，一室春光，直到天邊微亮，雲雨方歇。

山下拿著亀梨簽署的同意入學的證明文件到學校報到，雖然遲了幾天，但還是非常順利地開學了。

印度版抑制劑的銷售不太穩定，雖然山下使用的效果不錯，但有些用戶反饋效果不佳。  
11月總部開會的已經已經交待了明年將會上漲各堂口的上供金額，副理事長甚至當著總理是長的面就在暗示各堂主可以私下和他商談解決收入的問題。  
亀梨用腳趾頭想也知道是什麼意思，但如果他沒辦法在明年大規模銷售印度產抑制劑的話，恐怕很難交齊月供。

「你們學校有沒有…對製藥或者…相關科學非常在行的人啊？」亀梨忍不住對山下說起了這件事「那個低配版抑制劑的效果不太穩定，這樣下去恐怕不行。也不知道這低配版和國產版到底是有什麼差異？若是可以加工一下，讓效果穩定起來就完美了。」  
「找那個人的話，或許會有幫助也說不定……」山下想起自己在公園流浪的時候，曾有一個流浪者對自己說「沒錢的話，找渠道買印度貨，加一點料就和國產的效果一樣了。」  
山下當初並沒有什麼心情去考慮這些，也不認為一個流浪者對這種事情能有多少了解。現在想起來，或許他真的知道些什麼也說不定。  
兩人第二天買了些禮品，興沖沖地往公園走去。  
幾個破舊的塑料帳篷，有幾個人對山下還有些臉熟，見到他的時候紛紛打招呼。  
就這樣，走到了最裡面……  
「三島桑？你在嗎？我帶了好吃的蒟蒻來哦！」山下記得他喜歡吃的東西，特地買的。  
裡面沒什麼聲音，山下撩開了簾子「還有牛肉……三島桑！！！」  
名為三島的老人仰面睡著，任憑山下怎麼搖晃都沒有反應。  
亀梨上前一步探了探他的鼻息，不多久，他便按住山下的手「他已經去世了。」  
「欸！！！」山下的淚水一下子就流了下來。在他住在公園的那幾天，三島老人是待他最親切的，他一直在山下的耳邊絮絮叨叨的，雖然有點煩，但卻不會感到寂寞。  
原本還想說等過段時間再來看看，誰知這短短的躊躇，竟然天人兩隔了。

亀梨安排了三島桑的後事，在山下收拾他的遺物的時候發現，這位三島桑竟然是一位頂尖的科學家，曾經在美國及瑞士的藥企裡做研發，而印度版抑制劑的改良方案，也正寫在他的遺物中。  
亀梨憑藉著這個方法，找來地下工廠，將印度版抑制劑進行改良，終於在12月底，將新一批的抑制劑銷售了出去。月供的事，終於解決了。

來年四月，亀梨在隅田川附近買了一間位於大樓32層的公寓，四周都是落地玻璃，夜晚還能看見東京塔。

山下生日這天，亀梨拿著公寓的鑰匙，準備在晚餐之後，給山下一個驚喜。  
可兩人剛從餐廳出來不久，就被一夥陌生人給圍住了，對方一個四個人。  
亀梨小聲對山下說「快去叫人。」  
「不……」山下下意識地拒絕。  
「不想死的話，就快去給我叫人！！！」亀梨對山下吼著，隨後便與那四人扭打了起來。  
等山下把堂口的兄弟們喊來，亀梨已經身中數刀，倒在了血泊之中。

「和也桑！！！」  
「老大！！！」  
「救護車馬上就來了，你堅持一下！！！」

亀梨的意識越來越模糊，他看著山下滿臉是淚，虛弱地笑了笑「哭什麼，我又沒死。」  
山下拼命地點頭「對！你還沒有給我標記，所以不可以死，絕對不可以！！！」  
「這是我買的公寓，有我們兩人的名字。如果…如果我死了的話，這公寓就是你的了。」亀梨斷斷續續地交待著，儘管很想笑，但卻非常吃力。  
他轉過頭，對紫毛說「有個萬一的話，給我照顧好他。」  
「老大！！！你撐著點！！！救護車就要來了！！！」  
遠處救護車的聲音已經越來越近，而亀梨卻閉上了眼睛。

好在，送醫及時，亀梨在三天之後，醒了過來。  
山下對他說的第一句話「和我結婚吧！」  
「欸？」亀梨腦子迷迷糊糊地。  
「等我畢業就結婚吧！我想要做你的Omega，一輩子。」山下認真地說。  
「和我這種混黑社會的傢伙結婚，真的可以嗎？」亀梨笑著說。  
山下用力地點點頭「只要是亀梨和也，我就可以！」

兩個月之後，針對亀梨的襲擊事件找到了幕後主使者，正是副理事長。  
亀梨雖然想藉由這個原因脫離組織，但沒有得到批准。  
不過副理事長也因為違反規定，受到了家法懲治，並被組織流放了。  
這之後，亀梨被總部委任了副理事長的職位，開始著手計劃組織內經營項目整合及洗白的工作。

7月，山下順利畢業，和亀梨舉行了簡單的婚禮。  
「其實，你是從什麼時候開始喜歡我的？」亀梨在蜜月旅行的飛機上終於忍不住問到。  
「撒，誰知道呢？」山下則抿著唇「不會很不公平欸！」  
「什麼不公平？」  
「為什麼只有Alpha可以標記Omega，卻不可以反過來呢？」山下一臉認真地說。  
亀梨笑了「誰說沒有標記？」  
「嗯？」  
亀梨拉著他的手放在自己的胸口「早就標記了啊，在這裡。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「撒，誰知道呢？」

The end.


End file.
